Lara
Quote Background Freya was born to the best known Witcher and the most powerful Sorceress, making her the first Hybrid of the two to ever survive. After her birth, it was discovered that she had inherited her father, Geralt's, mutated genes. However, only half of her was Witcher. As she grew her sorceress abilities became more prominent. Going between her mother and father, Freya learned from both. While not as good as a Witcher who has gone through the trials of the Grass, she is still skilled. Early on her father taught her the ways of the Witchers, and she adapted her own techniques to survive in the School of the Wolf. When not with her father she was with her adopted sister and her mother, learning magic and signs. Even from a young age, the girl knew she was different. She had to work harder then her peers, had to be smarter and quicker when they had an advantage. At the age of four she learned the meaning of betrayal, when a friend told her secret to other Witcher children and they beat her within an inch of her life. If her best friend hadn't intervened she might not have made it. Many of the others resented the fact that she was not a "pure" Witcher and that she was Geralt's daughter, thinking she got special treatment, when in reality, her father was much harder on her and showed little affection for the girl. Her mother was similar. While Freya knew her parents loved her, it was hard on her to not see or hear that love. When she was ten she managed to escape the school and "run away" for a week, before her father's friend found her. She had survived on scraps and in a cave. After that she was taken to Geralt's office where he and her mother, Yennefer, scolded the child. When she emerged from the office it was reported that she was a white as a ghost and looked as if the devil himself had come up to punish her. After that there were no more major incidents. Freya continued to grow and mature, developing a dislike for her parents and her own genetics. She was always in danger and she never seemed to be able to be herself. At sixteen she seduced her first male and learned the pleasures of sex. It was also around this time that she started to develop feelings for her friend Lilliria. Struggling with her growing attraction for the female, and her seemingly insatiable thirst for sexual encounters made the girls unable to control her emotional responses. After an argument with her father she was assigned two partners to accompany her on her journey to becoming a full fledged Witcher. Beyond/Death Personality and Behavior Freya is very complicated. One moment she can be calm and in control and the next furious and throwing people. While not an open book, she has a hard time concealing her emotions and tends to act before she thinks. Her sex drive is very much a part of her, using men and women to distract her from her reality. She is a light-weight when it comes to alcohol, often ending up on a table stripping or giving one of her partners a lap dance. When on a job she is focused, determined and headstrong, refusing to leave before she had completed her task, even if the task is on the verge of killing her. Stubborn like her mother and father, she usually gets her way, and is hard to convince of anything. She has her beliefs and she sticks to them. Freya also has a very soft side. A side that yearns to be loved and cared for and to feel the same for someone. Not feeling that she has actual connections with her partners, she often fakes it till she makes it. This can confuse her and those around her. Being a hybrid makes her very skeptical of others, often wondering what their true intentions are. Occupation Freya wants to earn her place among the Witchers, make a name for herself, a name not overshadowed by her father or mother's names. She earns most of her money by completing contracts. Her other source of income is dancing. She keeps this from her party. She also wears a mask when dancing to keep from being identified. Religious Beliefs Does your character follow a religious belief? Likes and Dislikes What does your character like and what do they hate? Do they have a favorite food? Activity? Strengths and Weaknesses What are your character's strengths and weaknesses? All characters must have at least one of both. Ambitions What are your character's ambitions? Are they personal or do they aspire towards a greater cause? Bonds Does your character have any specific bonds that equate to more than just a casual friendship or accquaintance? Appearance You characters appearance should go here. This should include the basic appearance of your character and any specific features you would like to include. You may also put down what your character might wear upon a daily basis but that is not needed. *Pictures/GIFs may be included* Abilities This is used to describe your character's ability in several categories. * Strength '- Your character's physical strength. * '''Stamina '- Your character's physical endurance. * '''Speed - Your character's physical speed. * Agility - Your character's agility/athletic/stealth abilities. * Reflexes - Your character's physical reflexes. * Intelligence - Your character's intellectual abilities, intelligence/cunning/strategical etc. * Other - Any other notable abilities your character may have (magic, stealth, public speaking etc). Equipment Any specific equipment your character uses e.g clothing, weapons, armour, jewelery etc. *Pictures/GIFs may be included* Theme Song Your character's theme song. Tales, Fables, Stories and Legends Story RPs Witcher Contract RPs Filler RPs